1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to display apparatus and, more particularly, to simplifying the configuration and improving the aperture ratio of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having a plurality of thin film transistors, pixel electrodes, gate lines and data lines, etc. formed in the display area of the display device. An integrated driving circuit chip connected with the gate line, the data line, etc. may be mounted in a non-display area of the or formed integrally therewith as are various other circuits and a thin film wiring, etc. In a conventional display device, the presence of these components limits the ability to reduce the size of the non-display area. In addition, many of the integrated circuit driving chips are relatively expensive.
Also, in the conventional display device, the opaque data lines and gate lines are extended to surround the pixel electrodes thereby reducing the aperture ration.